


Perfume

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Amanda..., F/F, Jealous Kim, Stressed Kim, Trini being loyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous "Perfume" by Britney Spears fic. I think it's better and more rounded out.





	Perfume

Kim bites her lip holding back her tears. Her girlfriend, Trini Gomez, love of her life has left for a study group. That in and of itself isn’t the problem, it’s who is a part of that group that is killing her. Trini’s first serious girlfriend is there.

All Kim wants is to mark Trini as her’s, not in the possessive manner, but in the she’s not yours anymore way. So she held Trini a little longer, and kissed her more forcefully as she walked her to the campus library making Trini’s lips bruise slightly and Kim’s perfume linger on Trini’s skin. 

All Kim can picture is Amanda flirting with Trini and getting too close. The images of Amanda kissing her and nuzzling Trini’s neck. The shattering of her coffee mug snaps Kim back to reality as they are supposed to be unbreakable.

“Damn Ranger strength, damn jealous over thinking,” Kim angrily mutters as she notices she is actually bleeding and sighs, “I gotta clean this up.”  
As she cleans up the mess and the cuts from the shard that sliced her skin, she thinks over her history with Amanda. 

Kim’s history with Amanda is long and complicated. With the picture she sent around the school, and the words said between them, but they tried to be cordial for Trini’s sake. The sad thing was when they were cheerleaders together they were inseparable. She know’s she deserved ever mean word and torment thrown at her. Kim broke a loved one’s trust and faith in her. Being told to die a painful death, while not pleasant, is par for the course she figured. Kim knows she committed a crime and should be in juvie. So when Trini and Amanda fell in love it was hard on all of them. Kim truly believed at first Amanda was getting her revenge on Kim with Trini, And it made her act out. She would never say it to her best friend and risk hurting her, but Kim is and was Trini’s best friend. They did their best for Trini though it was strained efforts on both sides at best.. When they broke up, and Kim and Trini became a thing, Amanda was furious and jealous of Kim 

She jumps at the sound of her phone buzzing on the counter, as she received a mass text in her group chat. All asking if she’s ok. What is she supposed to say ‘Yes, I am just being a jealous, over thinking girlfriend’? Kim shake’s her head at the terrible idea. 

PinkPrincess: Yes I am fine just over analyzing life right now.

LittleBoyBlue: Promise Sis?

ZackMan: What he said

RedDanger: ^

UnmellowYellow: Baby, want to talk when we get home? I’ll be waiting for you outside.

PinkPrincess: Yes I promise boys. And I think so, as long as you don’t get mad.

UnmellowYellow: I could never get mad at you, annoyed yes, but never mad

Kim smiles in relief. She doesn’t know why she was so scared. This is Trini the one who protected her and defended her from her bullies. Granted she earned some of it, stupid photo, stupid jealousy, and stupid teenage impulses. She mentally curses. She remembers the feelings she got when Trini ripped the door off her locker. Her brain fried, her heart turned to goo, and she was highly aroused. She was absolutely smitten with Trini the moment she saw her, really saw her that is. Not the queen bee gaze where she doesn’t really care about anyone. Tricking her into going off that cliff was not her proudest moment but hey it worked. And now they are both rangers. Which is awesome in terms of stamina… She has made the most dear and incredible friends she could have ever asked for, let alone dreamed of.

First, there’s Jason the leader and resident father figure of the group. He works them hard and pushes them to be better. Never at the cost of his team’s mental health though. He believes balance is important and has gotten in many arguments with Zordon over it.

Then there is precious Billy, he is so sweet and kind and loving. While he can ramble it’s so endearing to Kim and the team. She is thankful for his genius, he made her iPhone unbreakable after she broke her second one. Although the contents of the second text were of course different but definitely wanted. When he died the pain that clenched in her heart nearly killed her too.

When she thinks of Zack and his sarcastic exterior that hides his deep pain she doesn’t know how to feel. His dad split and then his mom died, the team is all that he has now which is heartbreaking. He does his best to keep his head held high but they can all feel his sadness.

Finally, is Trini beautiful, tiny, feisty, smart, sexy, perfect Trini. Kim could attribute so many positive adjectives to Trini. She is so in love with the yellow ranger it drives her crazy. During their long friendship Trini had dated Amanda for all of two months before breaking up with her. Trini didn’t even shed a tear though. So, things finally changed when Kim seized her opportunity and kissed Trini. Her heart stopped beating and the kiss got more aggressive in Trini’s family den. Thankfully the family had gone to Mateo and Jaime’s soccer match and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. They took their time getting to know each other's mouth and what they did and didn’t like.

Which brings Kim back to her current predicament. Amanda is there and in close contact with her ex. Dammit she’s freaking out, again. Kim looks at the time and sees it’s time to leave and pick up Trini.

When Kim came within view of the library, she saw a very agitated and pissed off Trini waiting out front. Kim knew something bad went down, and ran the last block to get to her, to hold her close, and to smell her perfume mingle with Trini’s.

“What happen T,” Kim asks brows furrowed together.

“Not here, Beautiful,” was all Trini could muster to say.

“Ok.”

The walk back to their off campus apartment was mostly silent. Trini was actually shaking and it took a lot to shake the Yellow ranger.

“Amanda tried to kiss me and feel me up,” Trini blurts out once in the confines of their studio apartment. “I hated every second of it. It hurt in a way I never imagined possible. All I wanted was for you to be there and hold me. I wanted to smell your vanilla and berried perfume. I wanted to envelope myself in its safety.”

Kim looks like she is about to explode. “That was what I feared baby. I thought she would kiss you and you’d leave me. I am this terrible person I hurt my childhood best friend and I fear you will one day stop loving me.” The tears that rack her taller frame break Trini’s heart. So she kisses Kim pinning her to their bed. Just kissed her breathless.

“How could I want anything else? I have perfection right in front of me,” trini said softly as she looked into kim’s eyes. .

“The study group unanimously agreed to kick her out and threaten to report her for sexual assault. I told her to get off me and to never speak to me again. She went off on a tirade. About how we belong together or some bullshit like that. The damn Victoria’s Secret Perfume she wore felt like it was seeping into my body, choking my lungs. I felt ill. Believe me when I say I love you. You are the most wonderful girlfriend a girl could ask for.” Trini confessed to Kim in earnest. 

“I love you too,” Kim looks up at her with watery eyes blinking back the tears that had formed. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. And as always constructive criticism is welcome. I felt the Tommy getting in the way thing has been done to death already. While Amanda has been used a few times as well I tried to make it different.


End file.
